


Bare Feet

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Flufftober Prompt 12: Underwear, Implied Sexual Content, Rain, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: They are posing as a couple of tourists, and they dressed the part before going out for dinner. They had a great dinner on a rooftop restaurant looking over the Duomo. It was one of the most enjoyable moments of the last few years of Lydia’s life.------------------Rain catches Jace and Lydia off-guard in Milan.





	Bare Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober Prompt 12: Underwear
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

They’re running. 

They’re running, with bare feet, on the streets of a city that they definitely should not be running bare-footed through. 

It’s also pouring rain. The water is drenching them from head to toe, turning blonde hair brown almost in the wetness, making Lydia’s mascara run. She shouldn’t be laughing as loud as she’s laughing. But she is. And she’s running. 

Jace is running a bit before her. He’s definitely a bit faster, but she doesn’t mind. He keeps an eye out for her and the cars that could potentially be on the road and could hit them. 

Milanese rains weren’t on the program of the Shadowhunter convention they are attending. Lydia thinks a lot of things have gone awry in this whole convention, ever since they portalled in from Alicante. They could have drove, Alicante and Milan aren’t that far from each other, but they portalled. Only to be told they were the last to arrive and the Institute was full. 

They paid top dollar to rent a flat in the middle of the city, in complete emergency. They had to worry about mundane credit cards issues, about mundane IDs issues, and the fact that their Italian is quite rusty. Lydia’s latin is amazing, but in Italy, it’s not exactly the lingua franca that it is in Idris, or within the Clave. 

So now, they are running towards their apartment. They started running when walking out of the subway station. She’d taken off her sandals, and he’d taken off his cloth shoes. 

They are posing as a couple of tourists, and they dressed the part before going out for dinner. They had a great dinner on a rooftop restaurant looking over the Duomo. It was one of the most enjoyable moments of the last few years of Lydia’s life. 

She’s panting a little. The laughing, the running and the unrelenting rainstorm on her skin makes it a bit harder to breathe in a way. It’s a good way. She can’t help but smile. The rain is fresh. The summer day was hot and it’s not the kind of rain that she feels would make her sick. 

Jace grabs her hand suddenly, pulling her to him as she slips slightly on one of the white bands marking a crosswalk on the ground. It’s made of a different material, and it slips under the torrential rain. 

They push themselves a little further and turn around the block. They husher into the space next to the door, hoping the steps to it will be a little more dry than the rest but the wind is chasing the rain in a way that doesn’t let them take cover in any shape or form. 

Jace fumbles with the key, and swears, and finally pushes the door open. They stumble into the lobby of the building, and walk to the lift. 

They’re catching their breath. Lydia tries not to stare at the wet white short-sleeved shirt sticking to Jace’s chest, sticking to his absolutely delectable abs. She forces herself to look away when he catches her looking. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. 

The lift opens. They don’t run to the door this time, they are walking, and they are drenched. Lydia can feel drops of water sliding down her back. Her hair looks like she stepped out of the shower without twisting it to get most of the water out. She feels like a sea creature. 

The first thing she does when walking in the room is throwing her shoes on the side, and checking her soles for possible cuts and hurts from running for 500m onto the concrete sidewalk of a city.

The second thing she does is slide off her pants and pull up her shirt. The white linen pants are drenched and see-through now, and her loose khaki is now almost black with water, and heavy, sticking to her skin. She pulls the tshirt over her head and water seems to pour out of her hair as she moves her head around. 

The third thing she does is turn around and see him. He’s taking off his clothes too, the white shirt now crumbled on the floor as he slides his jeans off with little grumbles of swears. She doesn’t realize she’s been staring outwardly at his ass and the rest of his body until he looks up, and gives her the same stare. 

She only has her bralette and panties on. They are far from sexy lingerie, utilitarian and simple, white so it wouldn’t show through the white linen pants too much. His gaze makes her feel naked. She’s used to changing in front of coworkers, but this is… they just ran through the city and her cheeks hurt and they are sticking with rain and their clothes are wet. 

She feels the fabric of her underwear sticking to her skin, indicating they are damp. Sweat, rain, both. He’s only wearing his underwear too, simple black boxers.

They’re alone in Milan, far from their families and their usual jobs. They are sharing an apartment, sharing a bed, because of the Milan Institute’s lack of coordination. 

His chest glistens. The runes are still glamoured. It’s strange to see him without runes like that. The couple times she’s seen Jace shirtless before, he had all the black marks littering his skin. It adds to the atmosphere. It adds to the distance between this moment, and their usual life. 

Lydia’s smile turns to a smirk. 

She reaches up behind her back, and undoes the hook of her bralette. It slides off from her arms and she lets it fall with the rest of the clothing. Her breasts are pert, tight, from the cold of the rain on her skin. 

Jace’s eyes are a little wider, and a little darker. 

Her fingers slide between the fabric of her panties and her damp and cold skin. She pushes them off of her hips and down. 

It feels a little cold, a little strange, and very very hot, to be standing in front of Jace wearing nothing but a light dampness. 

It feels like forever until he pushes his underwear down as well. Their skins aren’t cold for too long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
